


Iron & Ivory

by Metamorphiac



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Decopunk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Femslash, Magic, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werecats, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metamorphiac/pseuds/Metamorphiac
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen is the youngest commander yet to the Iron Clan - a military organisation of human hunters vowed to protect the innocent from the forces of the supernatural.After a massacre leaves her orphaned, Daenerys finds herself unexpectedly rising to face their biggest foe yet: vampires. Bloodsucking monsters forged from members of their very Clan dabbling in dark forces they ought not to have been.Now finding herself responsible for cleaning past messes, Daenerys traces the original defectors of the Clan to an island metropolis by the name of Paradise that has been ruled under the iron fist of a witch council for centuries. The trouble is, they are quite unwelcome to outsider intervention, but Daenerys is determined to bypass their reticence with good old-fashioned firebrand will.However, she soon meets her match in the form of a tall, dark and feisty witch who is determined to prove herself as the newest member of this cutthroat council.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Iron & Ivory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lvcilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvcilla/gifts).



> This was inspired by an original concept I made for a story that I haven't been to get my head into. After seeing a [gifset](https://poefinnrey.tumblr.com/post/190202470779/you-are-important-to-me) of Yen and Dany I got a little spark in my head on how these two would be _perfect_ to put in this setting to play around in and hopefully help me get my head in the game. 
> 
> I'm a little (a lot) out of practice writing fanfic and fiction in general outside of the original verse that's taken over my life for the past two years. So I expect a few growing pains as I come to grips with a new setting.
> 
> I also feel it best to mention that I'm not greatly familiar with either verse. I've not watched GoT and only read a few books and I've only watched S1 of Witcher and played the third game. Most of my knowledge is through cultural osmosis and social media so an alternative universe helps to mitigate what little I known of either canon and **I'll be heavily taking liberties with characters and canon backstories in order to best fit this AU setting.**

Daenerys stands on the command deck, hands clasped behind her back, observing the vast swathes of ocean that stretch out for miles on the horizon.

Her stomach stirs at the sight of its silken sheen and the soft lunar flares that coruscate over the surface. She has always been allured by the sea and its dark enigma; to the promise of new worlds to be found across its lengths and inside its depths if only one would be brave enough to venture them.

Daenerys has never been daunted by the unknown. For indeed, her travels on her beloved airship the _New Valyria_ had spanned a continent-wide voyage as she chases the shadow of a long eluded foe that ever remains outside of her grasp.

Three countries so far she had liberated from the vampiric scourge that had plagued them and she’d even held a brief term as interim president in order to stabilise the country after she’d unveiled its previous leader as a legion of the undead. But though the militant efforts of her Iron Clan remain steadfast and strong, the bloodsuckers refused to be permanently stamped out. Rather, every time she put a nest of them to flame another rears itself out of the ashes of its fallen comrades like a stubborn black weed, feasting on the fresh mortal saplings in order to feed itself.

It is, in fact, what caused her campaign in Mereen to become so unwieldy. For every time she would declare a mission completed in a previous territory the vampires would launch a sleeper cell of fledglings that had remained otherwise dormant in the mundane human populace, causing another outbreak to overrun its citizens.

Thus in Mereen she had remained, training others in Dothraki ways of slaying and hunting so that they might forge a key to unlock the chains to their own liberation.

It would only ever be a temporary measure for she knows that merely cutting off the head of a weed would not impede its growth. As with with any weed, if she desired for it to stop growing then she shall need to pluck it out by the root.

The root she had traced to a place called Paradise City. An oasis in this blank oceanic desert nestled inside the archipelago of the Summer Isles. Never before has she been so far south and the prospect both excites and unnerves her.

However, she is aware that her newest scribe, Missandei, originates from Naath which is close in proximity to their target destination and she had plumbed her expertise extensively for insight to what she ought to expect.

She pours herself a glass of fortified wine as Missandei joins her on deck and now they are both watching the sea as silver streaks of moonlight glide across its enticingly crinkled visage. It looks smooth and rich, like velvet; Dany can almost imagine coasting her fingers across the surface and becoming enveloped within its folds. What might she find there, at the bottom of the sea? Perhaps when the vampire threat is finally laid to rest she might find out.

“Already planning your next adventure, I see,” Missandei speaks knowingly, voice softly sweet over the rhythmic clank of purring engines.

Dany hums in amusement as she sips her wine. “Is my face read so easily?”

“Not your face, Commander, but your eyes emit a certain twinkle when you are dreaming of travel.”

This coaxes a smile from her. “What did I tell you about calling me Commander when we are alone?”

“Forgive me Coma- Dany.” Missandei lowers her eyes in deference. “It is a hard habit to break, I’m afraid, I am still adjusting to the ways of your Clan.”

Dany reaches to tilt up Missandei’s chin to face her. “And as a Clan we are family, that makes us sisters. Would you address a sister so formally in such private quarters?”

Missandei’s discomfort only deepens. “I- I wouldn’t know, I’m afraid I never had a sister.”

Seeing how forlorn her expression becomes, Dany almost regrets broaching the topic at all. Had they been sufficiently familiar with one another she might have embraced her scribe, but out of propriety she maintains their distance.

“Well, I suppose that makes both of us,” Dany replies, her smile emanating the warmth she cannot provide Missandei with a touch.

Her heart still hardens when she thinks of her late blood relatives, slain in the massacre that had slashed the Iron Clan in two and induced the birthing of another. The Ivory Clan, so named for their fangs, headed by Paladin Lannister: a slippery snake of a woman who’d been willing to sacrifice her Clan sisters and brothers by the dozen so that she might pursue a foolish gambit in immortality.

It is she that will be the root that Dany will need to pluck, but it will not be easy for she is joined quite closely by her two blood brothers who work tirelessly to keep her regime of vampire supremacy afloat. Dany does not doubt that Tyrion was the mastermind at work behind keeping a certain number of humans stocked with vampire blood in the event of a mass-slaying. He has always been fiendishly clever.

“Have you heard word from Paladin Mormont?” Dany asks, drawing out of her thoughts.

“He has sent a recent transmission that mentions making contact with one of the city council’s witches. They are now awaiting our arrival. They seem rather… disagreeable and claim that they do not require Clan help with the vampires.”

Dany arches a brow. Though she has far become accustomed to chilly greetings it is always bothersome when she seeks to launch a campaign in a city that is averse to her presence. “Ask for him to set me up a meeting with their High Witch. I am sure we can come to some form of arrangement wherein we provide assistance while they remain largely in charge of the operation.”

At the very least, this city had not been already overrun by vampires but it presented a new challenge to face down an elite that was not comprised of bloodsuckers. The other governments had been easily overturned due to this, but Paradise City remains intact thus making her strategy one of diplomacy rather than destruction.

“Right away, Commander.” Missandei bows her head and has already skittered away before Dany can once more gently correct her title usage.

She suppresses a snort of laughter and reaches towards a nearby couch to stroke her sleeping firedrake, Drogon. The serpent rouses from her light touch and yawns out a puff of steam before blinking up at her.

“It’s time to go and find Paradise,” she whispers to him.

Drogon emits a small chirp in response before slithering up the expanse of her arm to nestle in the crook of her shoulder.

She touches her lips to his cool scales before turning once more to gaze out towards the ocean as the svelte towers of a city come rising into existence backed by the glowing disc of a waking sun.


End file.
